


a secret for two

by yaxuxi



Series: my soul chose yours [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, pastel and punk, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: “Come for me, darling.”





	a secret for two

Jaehyun appraised Doyoung in horror, eyes catching on his neck (covered in hickeys from last night) before scanning the rest of his outfit. Doyoung was clad in tight, heavily ripped jeans—they clung to his legs in just the right places, making them seem longer than they already were. His collar bones and subtly toned stomach were exposed in a loose, white crop top with a small cherry stitched in the middle. A silver earring dangled from his left ear, catching Jaehyun’s attention as he tried to clear his head. 

“Babe,” Jaehyun began, the sigh building in him dying when he saw a pout appear on Doyoung’s face, arms crossed in front of his chest. Jaehyun leaned back on the wall; Doyoung had just arrived at Jaehyun’s house, a gummy smile on his face and container of cookies in his hands. He hadn’t really been paying attention to Doyoung’s outfit at first, used to how his boyfriend dressed, but when he remembered the occasion, he halted in his path. 

“You know you’re meeting my friends today right?” Jaehyun questioned, eyebrow quirking upwards when a look of confusion crossed Doyoung’s face, followed by surprise, alarm, and defeat. While Doyoung tended to dress like he walked straight out of the pastels section, Jaehyun and his friends were border lining looking like a biker gang, clad in all black and covered in tattoos & piercings.

“I totally forgot Jae,” Doyoung mumbled, collapsing on the edge of Jaehyun’s bed, his shirt riding up. Jaehyun took some deep breaths; it’s not that he didn’t like the way his boyfriend dressed, it’s just that it was basically the opposite of how he and his friends dressed. And deep down, Jaehyun knew how good Doyoung looked dressed like this, and he didn’t want his hyena like friends seeing him like this. 

“You know why I asked you to dress differently, right?” Jaehyun whispered, hesitantly taking a seat next to Doyoung and bringing him closer. Doyoung tilted his head, confusion spreading throughout his face as his eyebrows were drawn together.

“No…..?”

“I don’t want anyone but me to appreciate the way you look outside of school.” At this point Jaehyun had pulled Doyoung onto his lap, a hand settled on the milky expanse of skin that was exposed through his heavily ripped light pink jeans. He rubbed slow circles into his skin, the other hand curling around a blushing Doyoung’s waist, pressing gentle kisses into the crook of his neck. 

“I-I don’t even look that special.” 

“You don’t even know how beautiful you are,” Jaehyun’s voice echoed throughout the room as he whirled Doyoung around, pinning him to the bed. He hovered over him, noting the blush growing up Doyoung’s neck with a satisfied smile.

Jaehyun connected their lips, smiling when Doyoung made a noise of surprise before melting into the kiss, nibbling on Jaehyun’s bottom lip just the way he liked it. He gently prodded his tongue against Doyoung’s lips, grinding down when he acquiesced, beginning to explore the cavern of Doyoung’s mouth. 

Doyoung whimpered when Jaehyun pulled away, turning into a muffled groan when he began sucking on the area between his collarbone and neck instead, one hand snaking below his shirt. Jaehyun licked at the bright red spot, brushing his thumb over Doyoung’s nipple before stripping the elder of his shirt completely. 

“J-jaehyun...your friends—” Doyoung broke off with a whine when Jaehyun captured one of his nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it so it pebbled. Jaehyun lowered his hands to grip Doyoung’s waist as he reconnected their lips, smiling as their noses bumped against each other. 

Doyoung pushed his hips up into Jaehyun’s, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck as their kisses grew deeper, licking into each other’s mouths. Jaehyun rested his forearms on the sides of Doyoung’s head, slotting one leg in between Doyoung’s thighs, encouraging him to create friction. Doyoung got the hint; he bucked up, pressing his growing hard on against Jaehyun’s toned thighs, creating a painful heat. 

“Can you come like this for me?” Jaehyun roughly whispered into Doyoung’s ear, satisfied with the slight shiver that travelled down his body in response, followed by furious nodding. Jaehyun flipped Doyoung over again, so he was sitting on his thigh, arms loosely settled on his shoulders (at some point, Jaehyun’s shirt had came off in a flurry of kisses and movement). He slowly unbuttoned Doyoung’s jeans, allowing his brief clad cock to be exposed, just far out enough that when he grinded it wouldn’t be jeans on sweatpants. 

Jaehyun slowly sucked on Doyoung’s tongue as the other grinded down on his thigh, whimpers lost in his throat as Jaehyun kept him occupied. Doyoung always tasted like cherries, something so suiting yet surprising for him. When Jaehyun had first met the aforementioned, he had thought he was just a book nerd, constantly clad in sweaters and khakis at school, box shaped glasses sitting lopsided on his face. He had still become infatuated with the other’s quick, witty retorts to Jaehyun’s teasing, his sharp eyes narrowing whenever Jaehyun spoke to him. And his smile—god, his smile. The first time Jaehyun had managed to make Doyoung smile his gummy smile, it felt like his whole world had tilted. Now, he got one of those smiles whenever he saw Doyoung. 

“You can go faster, baby. I know you can,” Jaehyun prompted Doyoung, who had slowed down his thrusts, eyes fluttering as he realized that Jaehyun was talking to him. He dropped a hand below Doyoung’s jeans, slowly beginning to knead his ass. “Go faster for me, baby.” 

Doyoung picked up the pace, each grind becoming more painfully intense for the both of them, Jaehyun watching as Doyoung slid his eyes shut as his moans got louder. He had a death grip on Jaehyun’s shoulders, fingers digging in so hard they were sure to leave a bruise. Jaehyun pressed open mouthed kisses to Doyoung’s neck and jaw, scraping his teeth along the sensitive areas and smirking when garbled whines and moans fell from the elder’s lips. 

Jaehyun smiled devilishly as he looked down at Doyoung’s erection, still hidden by his briefs. He reached out with one finger, gently stroking the sliver of skin above the waistband before hooking one finger into it. Jaehyun ignored the sharp intake of breath from Doyoung, slowly pulling the briefs off, mouth watering once Doyoung’s cock popped out with an audible snap, light pink and throbbing from lack of attention. 

“Keep going,” Jaehyun ordered when Doyoung had slowed down his thrusts, wrapping a hand around his cock and tightening almost painfully, smirking when the elder immediately complied. He pulled his hand away, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Doyoung grinding into his thigh, a stuttered breath falling from his mouth.

Jaehyun dragged two fingers near Doyoung’s lips, chuckling when his pretty, pink lips swallowed them, tongue swirling around his digits like it was something else. Doyoung grinded down harder, cock becoming painfully hard, the head beaded with precome. Whimpers fell from his lips as he continued thrusting and grinding, Jaehyun removing his fingers to continue kneading his ass while he licked into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung was gasping into his mouth, eyes rapidly fluttering as he felt himself get close. 

“Come for me, darling.” That pushed Doyoung over the edge, shooting streaks of white all over Jaehyun’s thighs and stomach. His head fell into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, tired spurts of breath coming out. 

Jaehyun rubbed his lower back, pressing small kisses wherever he could reach. Doyoung suddenly sat up, eyes lowering to Jaehyun’s crotch. 

“What about yo—oh,” Doyoung’s eyes widened when he saw the wet spot over Jaehyun’s crotch on his sweatpants. Jaehyun took one of his fingers that was covered in white and popped it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, smirk growing wider when he saw Doyoung’s eyes track the movement. 

A loud knock broke into the moment, Doyoung’s eyes flying to Jaehyun’s door, eyebrows jumping up. Jaehyun picked Doyoung up off the bed, pushing the two towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

“But—your friends,” Doyoung started, only to be cut off by Jaehyun pressing his lips against his. He started stripping, one hand slowly taking his jeans off while the other turned the shower on. 

“They can let themselves in.” Jaehyun was completely naked at this point, slowly stepping into the shower, adjusting the heat so it was warm enough to soothe their skin.

“Take a shower with me? It’s good for the environment,” Jaehyun grinned cheekily, giggling when Doyoung ripped the remainder of his clothes off with gusto, jumping into the shower. Jaehyun wrapped an arm around Doyoung’s waist, bringing their bodies flush together, smiling into the kiss they shared. 

“You can meet my friends another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh yeah!! I love dojae, and I love the pastel/punk trope so this happened !! my twitter is @ yaxuxi


End file.
